Technosexual
by Ciel De'Luna
Summary: This is inspired by Jin saying, "Don't tell me you fell in love with it?" in Scenario Campaign. This is the first M rated story for Lars & Alisa . This story will not exceed five chapters so read it while its HOT!


This story may be a spoiler for those who did not complete Scenario Campaign so beware.

This is inspired by the long journey I went through in Tekken 6 these two days!

This is also inspired by the mean remarks made by Jin :D

ENJOY

* * *

><p><em>Six years ago…<em>

_"Don't tell me you fell in love with it." My apathetic half-nephew spoke, seeing my reaction to Alisa's deactivation._

_..:::_

I brought Alisa Bosconovitch to Lee Chaolan's robotics company, Violet Systems, six years ago with the hopes that Lee could somehow repair the fourteen year-old-girl who accompanied me when I lost my memory (even if she was commanded to do so). When I left Alisa with Lee, I assumed that she would be up and running in a year at the most, but according to Lee's reports, when Dr. Bosconovitch created Alisa he fused an android's body and his deceased daughter's body together to create Alisa, so there are a lot of parts of Alisa that are human. Therefore, Alisa's repair would take a lot of time.

For six years I've lived without Alisa by my side and I felt empty. Even when I was growing up fatherless in Sweden and when Tougou died I never felt as lonely as I do now. Jin was wrong for almost starting World War Three, but he was right about me falling for Alisa. I wanted only her and no other woman could replace her. The little green eyed robot had my heart in her gloved hands and when she deactivated she took it with her.

Jin disappeared in Egypt, and the Zaibatsu was without a leader. Raven stated that the fight between me and Jin took place during the King of Iron Fist Tournament and I beat him, that I should take over the Zaibatsu, the very company I rebelled against to regain peace in the world. I reluctantly became head of the Mishima Zaibatsu and subsequently repaired ties with G Corporation and Kazyua, bringing the war of the world to a stop. I repaired all the wrongs created by Jin and the world returned to its old, busy self again. Although I was extremely busy with Zaibatsu business, I never stopped thinking of Alisa and when I finally receive the call from Lee about her being rebooted I was ecstatic.

"Lars, she is alive!" a loud, energized Lee said, the sound of machines in the background.

"Who? What are you talking about." I had a feeling I knew who he was referring to, but I had to be sure.

"Alisa! She has finally opened her eyes!" he said, vocalizing the excitement I was feeling.

"Alright, I'll be there in a few." I replied, ending the cell phone call.

An unexplainable joy filled my body and I could feel my heart beating rapidly. Alisa would finally be mine again.

Once I arrived at Violet Systems, I practically ran to the laboratory in which Alisa's body was being held. I was greeted by Lee who brought me to Alisa. She was almost naked. Only certain parts of her body was covered in bandages conceal the most intimate parts of her body. I had to admit, even though she was half-naked in a glass-encased chamber, Alisa never looked more beautiful.

Noticing the admiration for the Russian android on my face, Lee began to speak.

"Lovely, isn't she? I made a few alterations to her appearance in order to make up for this six year process. Its my gift to you for being so patient with me. With a special scientific formula, my engineers and scientist were able to stimulate her hair growth, her body development and sensation sensors." Lee stated, proud of his work. "Since she that day you brought her to me, she has obviously grown older and now she appears to be 20 years of age."

Alisa's face was still the same, but her body did appear more mature than that of her former 14 year old body. And her flowerless, pink hair was longer, but maintained its girlish curl. I smiled at the girl, but only she blinked twice, as if she didn't recognize me.

"Why is she unresponsive? Does she not remember me?"

"On the contrary, Lars. She does, excuse me, she will remember you."

"'Will'? What more must be done?" I asked.

Lee placed his finger on a red button on the glass chamber, but did not press it.

"She is somewhat voice activated. She'll fully reboot once she hears your voice, Lars."

I shook my head. "No, I won't have her as my puppet as Jin did."

Lee put his hand on my shoulder. "Let me explain. The way she reacted to Jin's command of reactivation will be the way she reacts to yours. During our many phone conversations and meetings I recorded your voice and stored them inside of Alisa's hardware. You are now engraved in her mind. I also reprogrammed her to have free will. She is like a normal girl now, but unlike most women she'll remain loyal to you."

I looked at Lee suspiciously and then at Alisa. "What do you mean by that?"

Lee smirked. "I'll leave that to your imagination." he removed his hand from my shoulder and focused back on Alisa.

"Lars, when I press this button, the case will open and all you have to do is speak and Alisa will be fully activated."

I swallowed, but agreed to Lee's wishes. Once he pressed the red button the glass retracted into the base of the table and there was no longer a barrier between Alisa and I.

I took her gloveless hand in mine and squeezed it. Her small hand was so smooth. When I stroked the back of her hand, it felt like a rose petal.

"Alisa, I'm here. You can wake up now." I whispered.

Suddenly, Alisa's limp hand gripped my tightly her dull green eyes began to shine like bright emeralds again.

"Lars," she sang.

Lee grinned. "Excellent!"

"Yes," I replied. I was so happy I could cry.

The girl turned her head toward me and a smile formed on her rosy lips.

"I missed you very much." she stated, liquid brimming her lower lash line.

"The feeling is mutual, Alisa."

Lee bowed and backed away from Alisa and me. "I will let you two have this time together."

When Lee finally left, Alisa I sat up from the table embraced me in a warm hug. Holding this mature figure in my arms made me feel...aroused.

"I dreamed of you for six years, Lars. That's 2,190 days and 8,670 hours of _you_." she whispered, burying her face in the nape of my neck, breathing deeply.

I felt my face heat up, but I maintained my composure.

"I thought of you as well. I feared I had lost you" I confessed.

Alisa pulled away from my body and the warmth disappeared. My chest felt cold when she wasn't close to me and it was so strange.

Alisa repositioned herself so that her legs were hanging off the edge of the base of the chamber. She folded her hands and placed them on her lap.

"Where do go from here?" she asked.

I dug into the pocket of my white pants and found the artificial flowers that once ornamented Alisa's hair. She saw them and smiled.

"I wanted to keep these safe." I said looking at the faux white daisies, and rubbing the life-like petals. "They reminded me to stay hopeful."

Alisa brought her face close to mine and turned it away slightly so that I could put the flowers in her hair. Even when the daisies were returned to their rightful owner, I kept my hand on Alisa's head.

She was so exquisite. She wasn't completely a robot so she was emotional and passionate, but she wasn't completely human either which made her serious and accurate. She was perfect. I stared into her jade-green eyes and lost myself.

"Lars, is something wrong? Your heart rate has increased." she observed.

"Nothing is wrong." I spoke softly, kissing her forehead.

At first I was going to leave the conversation at that, but I figured that Alisa and I have been apart so long, I had to tell her how I felt.

"I just realized that Jin was correct when he said I had fallen for you."

Alisa gasped and she gaped at me.

I took her wrist in my free hand and placed her palm on the left side of my chest.

"It's beating so fast." Alisa said, looking my in my eyes. "Is that truly because of me?"

The hand that was on her flowers found there way to the back of Alisa's head and in between the many strands of her silky, bi-colored hair. She nervously bit her lip and if she wasn't part machine, I'm sure I would have felt her trembling.

"Truly and sincerely." I replied, before placing my lips on hers, which were surprisingly warm and soft.

Alisa froze for a moment, her hand squeezing my chest, but when I winced she released me. It was amazing to see her aged and matured, but its even better to know that she's still the same innocent girl I met six years ago.

"Its okay, Alisa." I reassured her in between kisses.

Alisa stopped again, this time she murmured something. "...activate."

I wasn't to sure what she said before "activate", but her sudden pause concerned me. I opened my eyes some to see a ruby eyed Alisa staring at me. I was expecting her to malfunction and attack me like she did in the Millenium Tower, but instead she closed her eyes and kissed me passionately. On her face was the look of pure desire.

I was slightly shocked by this display of affection, but welcomed it nonetheless. I held her thighs in my hands and she wrapped her thin arms and legs around my body. I ran my tongue over Alisa's bottom lip and once she allowed entrance me into her mouth I found more surprises. The inside of her mouth was moist and soft, it was so realistic. It didn't taste anything fowl, I only felt the sensations of her tongue twisting and dancing with mine.

Alisa brought her hands to my collar and then to my shirt buttons. With incredible speed, she unfastened the remaining four buttons of my black shirt, leaving my chest open to her. She put her arms inside my shirt and held me tight. I could feel something "beating" against my chest, but I wasn't sure if it was a heart or not.

I placed my hand on her breast and kneaded it in my hand, relishing in the feel of her plush skin. Alisa's lips emitted a moan, that I was pleasantly surprised to hear. Such a sound was rare to hear, and the small one just given to me motivated me to do more.

I lowered my head to her neck and kissed it gently. She giggled lightly, before putting her lips on mine once more. Then, I began unraveling Alisa's bra-like bandages. Just when I was about to have the white material removed, someone walked into the laboratory.

"I brought some clothes for Miss Alisa." Lee announced, walking into the room.

Alisa's red eyes returned to their green hue and her legs fell from my waist. I stopped suddenly and turned to face Lee. Alisa's hands retracted from my body to her cover her breasts.

"Lars! Alisa!" Lee exclaimed "What are you two doing?"

"Nothing now." I murmured under my breath, displeased with Lee's poor timing.

"We were engaging in foreplay." Alisa stated matter-of-factly.

Lee shook his head disapprovingly. "Yes, Alisa, I can clearly see that."

Before I could say anything, Lee tossed over some clothes and shoes for Alisa.

"Now I'm beginning to think it was a bad idea to choose _those_ clothes for her." Lee said folding his arms.

I was going to ask him what he meant, but when Alisa lifted the clothes and examined them, I realized what he meant. Her purple top had cutouts in the front and back, the matching bottoms were short-shorts and her sheer thighs and heels did not conceal much.

"This attire is quite nice." Alisa cooed, putting her hand through the cutouts in the purple leotard. "Would you excuse yourself so that I can change into this? "

I smiled at Alisa and nodded. Lee turned away and started toward the automatic doors. When I turned away, a small hand grasped mine and held me still. I looked back Alisa and she had an embarrassed smile on her face.

"You...you can stay, Lars." she said spoke softly.

It was cute to see her behaving so coy when just two minute ago she was ready to give herself to me. I lifted Alisa's hand to my face and kissed the top of her hand.

"Just come out when you're done dressing. I will be waiting." I said, releasing her hand.

Alisa nodded and waited for me to leave before putting on the clothes.

* * *

><p>ALISA<p>

Lars was the first person to treat me like a real girl. He was the first person to defeat me in battle. Now he's the first person to touch and make me_ feel _like a actual woman. What ever Mr. Chaolan did to my circuitry changed me. When the men left, I performed an internal scan to see the work Mr. Chaolan's robotics company performed on me. My arms, legs and head and torso were left the same. The nerves of my human self were still attached to the wires of my robotic self. My hair and body have grown, an action I thought my body was incapable of doing. During the physical contact between Lars and I, I felt my body discharge some type of lubricant from my vagina.

When I removed the bandages from the lower half of my body, I examined myself. I slid two fingers in between the folds and felt a slippery liquid. Curious to know what the composition of the "goo" I placed my fingers on my tongue and sucked them. According to the scan, the liquid was comprised of various proteins and salts, which was strange to me. An android should not be secreting such liquids, so how was that possible? Could it be that Mr. Chaolan activated these sexual nerve endings? This new function is both exciting and strange. I can now engage in sexual activities, but how far can I go?

While I was putting on the clothes provided by Mr. Chaolan, I overheard him and Lars conversating.  
>"What exactly was that in there, Lars?"<p>

"You told me to use my imagination. Now use yours!"

"Yes, but I meant that in the most vicious intentions. I thought you would use her to crush and annilahate your enemies!"

"Why did you age progress her?"

"I only did so to accommodate the large gap of her life. Besides, she's meant to appeal the eyes, not stimulate your penis. Alisa is a weapon, not a fembot to fuck!"

I frowned at Mr. Chaolan's less-than eloquent words.

"I'm not using her for sex! I fell in love with her all those years ago and I'm making up for lost time."

"She is a machine, Lars, her emotions only go so far. She's not completely human and she cannot reproduce!"

I placed my hand on my stomach. Mr. Chaolan was correct. I was incapable of such a task.

"That doesn't matter to me. I love her."

With my vocal analyzer, I came to the conclusion that Lars was being genuine. It brought a wondrous joy to my mechanical heart. I left the laboratory and joined Lars and Mr. Chaolan outside.

"Are you ready to leave?" Lars asked.

I nodded and took his hand.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Chaolan." I said, smiling brightly at the silver-haired man.

"You are welcome, Alisa. Stay in touch, my dear." he replied, bowing graciously

"We will." Lars answered.

With that, Lars and I went into the parking lot and drove away in his black SUV.


End file.
